Fishing-related devices are well known in the art. Such devices range from light weight fly fishing rods, reels, and fishing line to heavy duty deep sea fishing apparatus. In most fishing situations it is advantageous to use the fishing rod to cast a fishing line attached to a sinker and baited hook to a distant point in the water. This overhead casting operation can be performed from a dock or pier, from a boat, from the shoreline, or from a shallow section of water such as in a stream.
If not performed both carefully and skillfully the overhead casting operation represents a significant danger both to the fisherman and nearby individuals. Particularly in the case of casting by inexperienced fisherman in crowded conditions, the unprotected fishhook(s) can easily snag the clothing or body of a person and inflict serious injury. The present invention eliminates this danger by enclosing the baited fishing hook in a streamlined projectile which is cast into the water and separates upon impact.